


The First Time Becoming One Together

by Rhaps0dy



Series: Anyone You Want [1]
Category: Anyone You Want - Fandom
Genre: Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Foreplay, French Kissing, G-Spot, Groping, Kissing, Licking, Lube, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Palming, Penis In Vagina Sex, Seduction, Self-Lubrication, Sexy, Vaginal Fingering, Wetting, You/Anyone - Freeform, huge penis, mentioned!blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your(reader's) first time and it is with a guy that has a huge penis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Becoming One Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good with tags and interesting summaries, but I hope you like the story!! I tried to make it as realistic as possible.

You are naked in a hotel bathroom, admiring your own body in the mirror. Your smooth skin and round nicely-shaped breasts. You lightly stroked over your left arm with your right hand, stopping to cup your palm around your left breast. You lightly touched your nipple, and did the same to your right nipple, with your left hand. You took the thin and smooth silk bathrobe prepared for you on the clothes rack, and donned it, slowly letting it slide across your skin. As you tied a loose knot around your waist, you admired how your perky nipples were on display through the fabric. You then proceeded to gently rub and pinch them through the fabric, when you hear someone call your name behind the closed bathroom door. You took one last look at yourself to make sure you looked sexy, and exited the bathroom.

 

Your thighs were rubbing against each other under your bathrobe and massaging your clit, as you walked towards the hot guy who was wearing nothing but boxers and standing in front of the bed. His side view was facing you and (oh my god!) he was palming himself, and sprouting a massive tent at the front of his boxers. You start feeling nervous, anxious, curious and aroused. He turned to face you when you were within arm's length. You looked into each other's eyes at first, before his gaze went down to your erect nipples. You start feeling self-conscious, and are about to cross your arms in front of you to hide them when he grabbed your arms.

 

"Don't." He said in his low and deep voice.

 

You start feeling heat in your cheeks at his intense gaze, and looked away, but he lifted your face with one finger, and slowly covered your lips with his. His lips are really soft. He licked your bottom lip. You gasped, because you have no idea what to do as it is your first time. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your open mouth. It felt weird to have another's tongue invading your space, but when he massaged his tongue against yours, slowly coaxing your tongue to join in and mimic his, it gradually felt better, soothing even. Once you got the hang of it, he started licking the roof of your oral cavity, and sticking his tongue deeper into your mouth, closer to your throat. It got difficult to breathe, and he would stop, starting to suck on your lips, alternating between the upper and lower lip. You try to follow his actions but it was getting more and more difficult to think because your brain felt like it overheated. You feel warm all over, and his hand that was groping your ass was certainly not helping.

 

You breathed in through your nose, as the french kiss continued. One of his arms was around your waist, hugging you to him, while the other hand was groping your left butt cheek. As your bodies were pulled flushly together, you could feel his erection prodding your front. Your body was heated up even more, and he slowly started kissing down your jaw and to your neck. You had your hands on his back, greedily feeling the taut muscles.

 

His tongue on your neck was getting really ticklish.

 

“Stop!” You started giggling a little as you couldn’t take it anymore.

 

He bent down and placed his hands around the back of your thighs, kissing your exposed collar bone at the same time, and suddenly lifted you. You instinctively hugged your legs around his waist, and arms around his neck, as he walked the both of you to the bed. Now that your groin area is slightly raised above his, you could feel his packed manhood pressing against your vagina. It was exhilarating! You felt a sudden rush of heat come all over you as you thought of what his _thing_ would and could do to you in the next few moments.

 

He laid you on the bed, with him towering over you. He undid your bathrobe, and slowly pulled your hand to his groin. He wanted you to touch him through his boxers, and you did. You experimentally palmed him, and he groaned. It was really hot under your palm, and it was hard. You outlined his member through the fabric, and he hissed. He pushed you back down, and started kissing down your exposed chest area. However, part of your breasts were still covered by the bathrobe, and he gently kissed the top of your bare breasts, and started licking your right nipple through the bathrobe. You gasped, as the feeling gave you quite a tingle. He gently sucked and nipped your nipple, still through the silky fabric, and you trembled as it felt INDESCRIBABLY GOOD. His right hand was pinching and rubbing your left nipple through your bathrobe, and you gave a small moan. He gently pulled your bathrobe off, exposing your naked body.

 

He stopped for a few seconds to admire your body and you felt really embarrassed. As he stood back up, you shyly closed your thighs back together, to hide your wet vulva. You knew you were aroused and wet, but you had no confidence in your body, so you didn’t feel comfortable baring yourself fully. You were laying on the bed with your knees bent and closed together, as he slowly slid his boxers off. It was _erotic_. You were very aroused and nervous, and burning up all over, as his manhood sprang out of its confines. It was huge and thick, as you thought before. About 9 inches long and 6 inches thick. It looked really good, you were curious as to how it would taste, and how it would feel in you. Could it even fit in you though? You could totally imagine your mouth around it, bobbing your head up and down, licking and sucking it, and him groaning above you. Although it probably wouldn’t even fit in your mouth.

 

You were broken out of your fantasy when you felt his hand on your knee.

 

“You are beautiful. There is no need for you to hide.” He breathed out.

 

You stare in his eyes, and they are filled with adoration for you, and lust. You blushed but slowly spread your legs, letting him see all of you.

 

He gradually leant back down between you, kissing you deeply, before moving down to stimulate your nipples directly, no longer covered by silk. He kissed, licked and sucked his way down your jaw, collarbone, and to your chest. The soft wet kisses were really affecting you, you could feel yourself getting more wet. Then you felt something touch your labia, sliding into it. You gasped, and realized it was his finger. You felt him massage around your entrance, but you couldn’t really concentrate on the feeling, because he was licking and sucking your nipples, and it felt (mmh~) mind-blowingly good.

“Shh… relax, don’t worry.” He whispered as he took a pause in stimulating your nipples and looked into your eyes.

 

“Got to prepare you for _this_.” He said as he stroked his giant manhood.

 

You gulped. “I’m not sure if it can fit.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it can. That’s why we’ve been getting you used to three fingers isn’t it? Albeit just the tips, and one was above the other two, not side by side. But I’m sure if you are aroused enough, I can fit in you.” He smiled assuringly.

 

You nodded your head as you thought back to the past countless times you met up with him. He was gentle and loving, slowly opening you up, body and soul. You thought he was going to have sex with you straight away, but he laughed and said, “I don’t think that would be wise, considering you are a virgin. We have to get you used to having things in you first. And we start small.” you laughed as he wriggled his pointer.

 

The truth about penetrative sex is, it actually doesn’t hurt. As long as preparation is done properly. When you had no experience of having anything in you, be it fingers, pen, or anything else, you were afraid of it. But once you experienced the wonders of how it felt having something in you, you couldn’t stop. In fact, you craved for more. Craved to be _filled_ , to be _full_ , to be _stretched_.

 

Your mind drifted back to reality, as you felt him stretch you with three fingers. (Mmh~) He was kissing, licking and sucking above your breasts and occasionally fondling them with his free hand. He intentionally avoided your nipples when he got close to them and you whimpered. You could feel his breath on your skin when he smirked, before he gently closed his mouth around your right nipple, and sucked. (Ahh!) Like a baby drinking milk, he nibbled, sucked and licked your erect and sensitive nipple. Not giving you a chance for a breather as he immediately went and did the same for your left nipple.

 

Your mind was totally blank due to the sensations you were feeling, and you instinctively repeatedly contracted and relaxed your pelvic floor muscles, tightening your hold on his fingers.

 

“Woah. Tight.” He groaned.

 

“I-I think I’m ready for you.” You panted out.

 

“Hold on a sec.” He said as you felt him shift his fingers around inside you, and you felt even fuller. But suddenly he removed his fingers and not a moment later, thrust into you again.

 

“Oh my god!!” You held your breath and moaned.

 

Before he even gave you a chance to breathe, he repeated the same thing over and over. (OH MY GOD!) Removing his fingers totally just to thrust back in.

 

“Yupp, you are ready.” He grinned. “You can take three fingers side by side no problem now. My thing will just need a little bit more of a stretch, which you _love_.” He smirked at the end of his sentence.

 

Your cheeks were pink, but you gave him an unheated glare.

 

“Lift your hips.” He instructed, as he placed a pillow underneath your butt.

 

You gave him a questioning look.

 

“For a better angle and _pleasure_.” He grinned.

 

Your heat flush spreaded to your chest, as you see him lubing up his enormous member, balls hanging heavy between his spread legs. He noticed you staring and gave a confident smile. “More lubrication is always better for my size.”

 

You bit your lip and gave a small nod. You _yearned_ for him to fill you up, have been desiring it for quite some time now. Finally, you get to feel him. You were nervous and anticipating. You spread your legs as wide as you can, finally allowing yourself to let loose, and let your passion overcome you. Appreciation, lust and adoration danced in his eyes, as he knelt closer to you. He pulled your thighs up around his waist, and positioned his erect penis at your entrance. You were nervous and anxious. He pushed lightly and you felt the pressure on your hymen. (Mmhh) You were biting your lower lip and holding in your breath, but pushing out your muscles against him.

 

He slowly, very very slowly, slid in, bit by bit, as the both of you breathed in deep breaths to calm your raging desire for each other. It felt like forever until finally, he was in to the hilt, his testicles were against your butt. He let you adjust for a moment, before he slowly pulled out slightly to push in a bit.

 

“Wait! Wait! Slower a bit! The stretch is a little too much!” You exclaimed as you felt this incredibly weird stretched feeling. You like your vagina walls to be stretched, but your hymen is a whole different thing altogether. That had to be stretched properly, for pleasure to start coming in.

 

He obeyed, and let his hips row at a constantly slow pace, holding your thighs tightly. After several slow and long push and pulls, you finally started enjoying the feeling. Every time he pulled out, you can feel your walls getting pulled along, and every time he pushed in you, you can feel your walls constricting around him, it felt really _good_.

 

“Ok, you can move normally now.” You breathed a sigh.

 

He nodded, and started increasing the pace of his thrusts.

 

“Y-you are _really_ tight.” He grunted out between clenched teeth.

 

You were trying really hard to remember to breathe, between the _intense_ sensation, and the _vigorous_ movements. You had your legs wrapped around his thighs, your breasts were rubbing against his chest muscles as he was chest to chest with you, licking and kissing your neck, and thrusting into you. You can feel his body heat, and both your body heats were increasing, gradually becoming unbearable, you felt like you couldn’t breathe. Especially since you were panting really hard.

 

The way his _thick_ rod rammed into you was _so satisfying_ . You have been hungering to be filled ever since you experienced his finger in you. Before you knew it, fingers weren’t enough. They were not _long_ enough, _strong_ enough, or _thick_ enough. His gorgeous manhood however, was absolutely perfect. It’s doubtlessly delicious, because as you were wantonly sucking him in below, your lust filled mind was at the same time, thinking of sucking him through your above entrance as well. (mhhhh~) The sensations you were getting when he hit _deep_ inside you, was toe curling, and definitely breathtaking, but somehow felt insufficient. You groaned as you drag your nails over his back.

 

Suddenly, he pushed your legs up all the way by your thighs, such that you were folded up with your calves over his shoulder, and your bottom was totally open to him.

 

“Wha-” You exclaimed before he slammed right back into you.

 

“Ah!!” You moaned as he went deep inside you, deeper than before. This position was totally _great_. It made you feel vulnerable, making the sex more exciting. Not only that, he kept rubbing against something in you, that gave you a weird feeling. The more he thrust in and out of you, the more the weird feeling grew, and the more aroused you got. It was like there was this itch in you that you couldn’t scratch, and it just kept getting more intense, a warm and deep feeling.

 

He was thrusting faster and faster in you, rubbing against that spot constantly, bringing your sexual arousal to such a high that you were trembling really strongly, your vagina felt really engorged and tingly warm, in a good way, and you could feel yourself lubricating profusely, some drips occasionally flowing down your butt onto the sheets.

 

You were gasping for air, and desperately grabbing the sheets, whilst he was panting heavily as he continued thrusting into you at a frantic pace. You felt a feeling come over you, before you froze, and had a shaking orgasm. Your head tilted backwards with your eyes sort of rolling up, and you saw white, mind blanking out, and your mouth was opened in an “o” shape. You felt his continuous thrusts in you as you slowly came down from your high, till he froze and groaned, and you felt a spurt of warmth in you.

 

You moaned after realizing he cummed in you. The liquid-y warmth you felt in you was weirdly comforting and soothing as he milked out everything he had with his remaining thrusts. He stilled, lowered your raised feet back on the bed, and starting kissing you passionately, though it was at a more languid pace. As he stopped sucking at your kiss swollen lips to look at you, the both of you looked into the other’s eyes and smiled, enjoying the moment. He then gently slid out of you, to lay you both on your sides, with him hugging you around the waist from behind.

 

He lightly kissed the back of your neck. “Is this a good time to apologise for releasing in you? I totally lost control of my brain function. I’m so sorry.” He said apologetically.

 

“No worries. I’m on birth control, it’s not a hundred percent, but it’s better than nothing. Besides, it felt good, your cum in me.” You gave a slight whimper, as you shifted your lower half, and felt a bit of his cum ooze out of your still engorged and sensitive vagina.

 

He laughed. “That’s good.”

 

After a short while of comfortable silence, you both said at the same time.

 

“Let’s do _this_ again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment comment!! :>


End file.
